1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to antennas and, in particular, to antennas that generate electromagnetic radiation at frequencies of light.
2. Background
An antenna is an electrical device that converts electric currents into electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation may have a wave-like behavior as the electromagnetic radiation travels through space. The electromagnetic radiation may have electric fields and magnetic field components. The electromagnetic radiation generated by antennas is typically in the form of radio waves. These radio waves are electromagnetic radiation with wavelengths longer than infrared light. The radio waves are used to transfer information between different devices.
In some cases, it may be desirable to send information using other frequencies. For example, light frequencies, such as infrared light, visible light, and other frequencies, may be desirable for use in transmitting information. Currently, information is transmitted using lasers. Lasers, however, have limitations, such as internal heating. The internal heating may be a limiting factor in the power and range of operation for laser-based communication systems using waves shorter than those for radio waves.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.